Sak E
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: Parody of Wall-E. A half-android girl named Saki is all alone until she meets a newcomer named Kouji. Soon, the two develop a romance, but when Kouji needs to come back, will Saki stay on Earth or go with her man? No flaming.


**Sak-E**

Chapter 1: Saki's Life

Voice: _**Out there**_

_**There's a world outside of Yonkers**_

_**Way out there beyond this hick town**_

_**There's a slick town**_

_**Out there**_

_**Full of shine and full of sparkle**_

_**Close your eyes and see it glisten**_

_**Listen...**_

The year is 2805 about 797 years from now. Floating out in space in its usual place is called the planet Earth. Well, it looks like it but with a bunch of garbage and broken satellites around the thing, it's hard to tell what it is anymore. Earth looks like it has seen better days.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there**_

_**Get out the brillantine and dime cigars**_

_**We're gonna find adventure in the evening air**_

The interior of the planet doesn't look pretty either. True there are buildings and such like your usual place but they have been abandoned for quite some time, along with the streets and everything else. Humanity has left this world years ago but we'd get to that eventually.

_**Girls in white**_

_**In a perfumed night**_

_**Where the lights are bright as the stars!**_

Apparently someone is still around as there are piles of garbage shaped like cubes at random made like towers and the Empire State Building. Plus, the music that is being play and the singing that is being done came from here.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town**_

_**In one of those new horsedrawn open cars**_

Another voice begins to sing with the one singing already.

Two voices: _**We'll see the shows**_

_**At Delmonico's**_

_**And we'll close the town in a whirl**_

_**And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!**_

The scene went quiet for a moment. But then something flew by the place as the song continues to play.

First voice: _**...we're gonna ride through town**_

_**In one of those new horsedrawn open cars**_

Two voices: _**We'll see the shows**_

_**At Delmonico's...**_

The figure arrives goes by the garbage area, which also has the cubed of garbage, while it goes into the streets. It got some work to do and whoever it is must not delay.

_**...And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!**_

The figure musta like the song as it hums to it while it stops by some garbage. Whoever is singing must be a robot as it opens up a compartment in itself and shove the garbage in there. The robot squished the garbage and out pops a cube like so many like it.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out**_

_**Strut down the street and have your picture took**_

_**Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about**_

The robot picks the crushed cube up and begins to move out. Just then something peek out from an empty can. It is a blue-green furry creature named Flappi. He then begins to follow the robot.

_**That Sunday shine is a certain sign**_

_**That you feel as fine as you look!**_

_**Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile**_

The robot stops to pile the cubes up as we now see who or what the robot is. It is a female android with short orange-brown hair, matching eyes, and wearing some sort of orange and brown school uniform with white socks and pink sneakers. This is Saki Hyuuga, an android girl made to clean up the planet.

_**That makes you feel brand new down to your toes**_

_**Get out your feathers**_

_**Your patent leathers**_

As Saki puts a cube down somewhere on a big garbage tower, she gasps in amazement as she saw something it is. A hubcap! Excited, the android struggles a bit until she finally got it out. Saki looks at it with awe. "Wow." she smiled.

_**Your beads and buckles and bows**_

_**For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes!**_

Saki looks at the sun. It is setting. Time to call it a day. As the android girl puts the hubcap on her back, she reaches down and presses a button, causing the music to stop playing. The girl has a tape player installed in herself.

"Boy, I just love that song, don't you think so?" Saki asked Flappi who walks over.

"Sorta, lapi." Flappi answers.

"Time to go home with the cool stuff I just found!"

The android grabs an old cooler and picks it along with an used but still edible jellyfish net. With a grin, Saki pulls out something that interested Flappi.

"I found you a toy, Flappi! Ready to go home and play with it?" asked Saki to her pet playfully.

"Okay, lapi!" said Flappi happily as he climbs onto his owner happily. The robot girl laughs happily as Flappi crawls into herself before crawling out.

"Ha ha ha ha! Well, time to go home, Flappi! I just... dunno what is this thing, but I bet the others will!" said Saki happily. She is, of course, referring to the only friends she has on this planet.

With a whistle, Saki and Flappi head down to the garbage tower on a trek home. They pass a lot of stuff that has been abandoned for years like a superstore, a gas station, and a bank. Each building is own by a company called Toon, Tons and Company, or TTC, a place that assumed every economic service on Earth, including the government. A song plays while SpongeBob passes the superstore.

Chorus: _**Toons, Tons and Company**_

_**Is your superstar**_

_**And all you need...**_

"Wow. That song sounds great every time I go pass." said Saki happily. The android passed a lot of signs that advertised TTC. It seems like that place is everywhere, they own everything like I said. Saki whistles as she runs over an old paper that hasn't been tossed out yet. The main title is 'A Lot of Trash Covered Earth! TTC CEO Declares Global Evacuation'. On the photo is a man with brown hair and wearing a business suit. This is the TTC CEO.

Saki arrives at the escalator that has been broken for years and climb up them. Once she gets to the top, she passed by a sign that said 'Android Girls: Will Dig You Out Of Anything'!

Saki, looking at the sign, laughs happily, "Wow. That is so funny! It would be fun to dig a human or creature out of dirt...if I know what one looks like."

The droid now goes by an old launching site where the ships made by the humans used to be launch from this place. As she goes into the transit area, a hologram screen pops out showing a commercial from when humans used to roam the planet as well as the old models of the androids.

"Hey, folks! Are you worried about a lot of trash messing up your planet? Well, in space, there is a lot of it...space!" boomed the narrator from the commercial happily. "TTC Starliners leave every day! While you're gone, our androids will clean up your mess!" She passes by another commercial that is starting showing a ship.

"This is the best of TTC, the Toonxion!" boomed another narrator as it shows the activities going on in the ship. "If you wish to have the greatest 5 year cruise ever, this is th eright ship! Our fully automated crew will wait on hand, foot, or wheel on you every 24 hours a day! Also, our captains and the auto pilot are there always prepared for non-stop entertainment and dining! The Toonxion, putting the star in an executive StarLiner."

We now see the CEO, still in his chair, speaking to the camera, "At TTC, the space was always the final 'FUN-tier'!" The CEO spot another ship in the commercial leaving as he waves goodbye before the commercial itself is over.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
